How It Happened
by kdr2730
Summary: Lucy DiLaurentis has an assignment from college to write about a modern day fairytale and she wants to do it about her parents. So here is to finding out how they met and fell in love.
1. Lucy's Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Lucy, Abby and Hunter are mine though. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

So I think this is going to be my last Jaria story for awhile. I do love them as a couple but I am running out of ideas. I hope you like this. I'm trying something different so.

_Don't be afraid to review. Another big thanks to JasonAndAria-Jaria for all of your help._

* * *

Lucy DiLaurentis headed into her family's home with her tape recorder in hand, she had an assignment from her psychology professor to find a modern day fairytale. Growing up she had always thought that her parents had one, yeah they had fought but it would always end with a kiss and them telling each other they loved the other, they never favored one of their kids over the others and they always handled problems with their kids with open minds. To her it signified a modern day fairytale she just needed to know how it all started, it was something that they rarely talked about but never discouraged her, her sister Abby and their brother Hunter from asking just none of them ever had. Why did they need to know how their parents had met and fell in love?

Lucy walked into the kitchen as dinner was being finished, "Darn I missed dinner." She jokingly as she entered.  
Turning around surprised, "Lucy, you're home. Why are you home?" Aria DiLaurentis asked her daughter.

"That's a warm welcome, Mom." She said walking towards the woman, "I missed you too."

"You know that's not what I meant, it's just you usually don't come home weekends." Aria responded hugging her daughter.

"I know. I just like giving you a hard time." Lucy responded moving towards her younger siblings to sit down by them at the table. "Actually I came home to ask you and Dad something, where is he?" She asked as she sat down.

"I'm right here Lucy." Jason DiLaurentis said as he came up behind his oldest daughter and kissed her on the head, "What do you need to ask us?" He said moving to snuggle his wife.

Lucy, Abby and Hunter had all gotten use to their parents being affectionate, it was gross and cute at the same time.

"My psychology professor has us writing a paper over a modern day fairy tale and I would like to use you and Mom, but I don't know how you two got together or anything like that." Lucy told her parents.

"You want our history, essentially?" Aria asked their oldest daughter.

"Yeah. I brought home my tape recorder so you only have to tell it once." She said looking from one parent to the other, trying to read their faces.

Jason looked to Aria and back to Lucy, "I don't see why not, but why don't we move into the living room so we are all more comfortable." He said turning towards the living room.

"Wait." Abby said, "You're going to tell all three of us." She asked.

"Abby, you and Hunter are more than welcome to come hear the story. Your Dad and I have nothing to hide from you." Aria said following Jason.

Abby and Lucy jumped up but Hunter stayed sitting looking at the table. "Hunter, don't you want to hear how Mom and Dad met and fell in love?" Abby asked with hearts in her eyes, she had always been the romantic of the family.

"I don't know. I know they have never discouraged us from asking but it's kind of girly to want to know isn't it?" Hunter said to his two older sisters.

Lucy sat back down, "No. Hunter if anything it'll show us all why Mom and Dad are the way they are together." She said grabbing his hand, "Now come on, I want to hear this and I think you'll regret it if you don't."

Soon all three of Jason and Aria's kids were settled in the living room. Lucy and Abby had their legs over Aria's with their heads on her shoulders while Hunter was lounging on the love seat. Jason looked to Aria wondering how in the world to start this story. He wasn't thrilled to tell his kids about the drug and alcohol problems of his youth but he wasn't embarrassed by it either. Those problems had made him stronger and giving them up had brought him his beautiful wife and their three children. Aria just looked at her husband and gave him silent encouragement to tell their kids how they had met and fell in love. It was a story she was still replaying in her head till this day.

"Stop that!" Their three kids commanded.

"Come on, I don't really have all weekend to hear this story." Lucy said impatiently.

Her parents just looked at each other and her Dad started to tell how they had become the DiLaurentis family that they are.


	2. 13 and 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Lucy, Abby and Hunter are mine though. Not written for money, only** **enjoyment. **

I figured I'd update again today since the first chapter was so short. I hope you all enjoy.

_Thank you to kelseycochran96 for your review. I really do appreciate them all. Don't be afraid to leave one. _

* * *

Jason DiLaurentis sat back in his favorite chair looking at his children and wife, "Your Mom and I met through my little sister, Alison." He began.

"Dad, you don't have a sister named Alison." Abby interrupted him.  
"Abby." Aria warned, "Let your dad tell the story and you'll learn about Alison." She said nodding to Jason for him to continue.

"As I was saying Ali introduced your Mom and I. Well she didn't actually introduce us. To Ali, I was the annoying older brother who never did anything. But out of her friends your Mom caught my interest. She had pink hair and didn't want to exactly like Ali like your aunts did."

Lucy and Abby both looked at their Mom, "You had pink hair? Do you have pictures cause I want to see them." Lucy said unconvinced.

"I'm sure I do somewhere. Now do you want to hear this story or not?" She asked.

"Sorry." Both girls said to their Dad as he continued.

"It's okay." Jason told his two girls and looked at Hunter who was staring at his Aria like he didn't know her, "During the time when I first saw your Mom, I was also doing a lot of things I shouldn't have been."

"Drugs and alcohol." Hunter spoke quietly.

"Yeah, Hunter. I was heavy into them and didn't care what they could do to me down the road." Jason admitted to his shocked kids, "This is not an excuse but I used it as one, Ali was always the perfect child in my family, she could do wrong and I was the screw up so I decided to live up to the name and truly become one." He continued rubbing his neck. "I kept up the act until the one night I truly scared the one person in my life that really did care about me." He said looking at Aria.

"You scared Mom. What happened? Why?" Lucy asked letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"My two best friends from high school were some true winners as your Grandpa DiLaurentis would call them and they decided it would be a good idea to leave me on the front porch after a night out at a party." Jason said looking down.

"Wow. Winners is right." Hunter said looking at his Dad in a new light, "Then what happened." He asked sitting forward on the love seat wanting to hear the story.

* * *

_Begin Flashback:_

_Aria was over for another one of Alison's sleepovers and had the munchies. Ali had this stupid rule that they couldn't eat after 8 p.m. and it was after midnight so she was hungry. She was about to open the cabinet that held the chips when she heard a car pull up. Figuring it was Jason she headed towards the front door, she didn't like when he was drunk or high but she had a huge crush on him and liked when he would talk to her honestly. Peering out the window by the front door she noticed Garrett and Ian, Jason's two best friends, deposit him on the porch and go back to the running car. Since she could see her breath on the window she knew it was cold outside. How could they leave him out there she thought as she saw them pull out of the drive way. Opening the door she went over to Jason, "Jason. Jason. Come on Jason. You need to come inside." She said shaking him trying to get him to move. _

_Shoving harder, "Jason come on. It's freezing out here. You need to come inside." _

_Aria could hear him grumbling at her moving him so she kept shaking him hoping that would make him move. She was freezing in her yoga pants and t shirt. _

_Jason had felt his friends get him to the car at the Kahn's house, but he didn't remember much of the ride home. He knew when he gotten there because Garrett and Ian were talking about just leaving him on the porch, he didn't really care as long as they shut up. Soon he was laying on the solid ground and it wasn't moving until he felt little hands shaking and shoving him, there was also a scared voice that kept saying his name and that he needed to go inside. Since he was drunk he didn't feel the cold, but he did want the scared voice to go away. _

_Aria was fully freaked out, Jason wasn't waking up and he was only in a t shirt and jeans. He has to be cold she thought. "Come on Jason. You need to wake up. You can go back to sleep once you're in your own bed. Come on." She said continually. Getting the feeling that Jason was ignoring her she thought about how people woke up others in the movies, a kiss was the usual method. Putting her hands on Jason's face she lowered her mouth to his and kissed him. _

_The scared voice had stopped and Jason was relaxing when he felt little hands on his face and then a pair of soft lips on his. Jason opened his eyes and stared at Aria Montgomery, one of his sisters friends. She looked completely freaked out. "Aria what are you doing?" He slurred laying his head back down. _

_"No Jason don't lay back down. You need to come inside. We're going to freeze if we don't go now." She argued with him lifting up his head. _

_He liked the feeling of her hands in his hair, it was a nice surprise compared to the girls who usually had their hands there. "No, I think I'd rather sleep right here." He slurred putting his arm around her waist and pulling her down to lay beside him. _

_She almost let herself relax. She was against Jason and he was warm and cuddling with her, but that didn't stop her from worrying about him and the fact that she was freezing. Wiggling in his arms, "Jason, please. I'm freezing. Can we go inside?" she pleaded as she faced him. He opened his blood shot eyes and nodded yes but not before lowering his face towards hers and kissing her again. His lips were slightly chapped but Aria didn't care. Jason DiLaurentis was kissing her. _

* * *

"Daddy did you always get so drunk?" Abby squeaked after hearing what her Dad told her.  
Jason had a hard time looking at his middle child, "Yes Abby I did. I was trying to run away from the problems I was having at home by not remembering them." He answered as he looked into her scared eyes.

"Abby, your Dad's home life wasn't the best. But that does not mean that he should have gone out and gotten that drunk all the time." Aria said hugging her daughter.

"Dad how old were you when this happened?" Lucy asked needing the information for her story but also curious.

"18." He answered looking at her and then to Hunter.  
"Mom?" Lucy asked.

"13."

Hunter jumped up, "You kissed Mom when you were 18 and she was 13. Isn't that illegal?" He asked shocked at the realization.

"At the time yes Hunter it was illegal, but I wasn't in the right frame of mind to care." Jason told his shocked son. "Do you guys want to hear the rest of the story?" He asked looking at his three kids and their shocked expressions.

"Yes." All three answered at once.

"It has to get better from here." Hunter said moving to the floor in front of his Mom and sisters.

"It's weird to hear, but kind of cool." Lucy said ruffling Hunter hair.

"And you two yelled at me when I wanted to date a 19 year old. Humph." Abby said crossing her arms.

"Abby, that was different. You were 13 yes and when your Dad kissed me I was 13 but we didn't do anything. That guy would have wanted more from you than you could have given him at that time." Aria said to their middle daughter as she pulled her close to kiss her head. "We were just trying to protect you."

* * *

_ Continue flashback: _

_Jason could feel Aria's small frame having hard time supporting him as they made their way up the stairs towards his bed room, but he couldn't really help since he couldn't see straight. Once they got to his room Aria led him to his attached bathroom and started to take off his shirt, "Woah. What are you doing?" He asked suddenly grabbing her hands sounding more sober than before. _

_"You need to take a shower to warm up and get some of whatever you have in your system out." Aria told him standing way to close._

_"Well I can undress myself. So go back to Ali and sleep." He said trying to turn her around. _

_Standing her ground, "I'm not going anywhere until you're in your own bed. I don't want you to drown in your own shower." Aria told him looking him straight in the eye.  
"Fine, but you still have to get out of my bathroom while I shower." Jason told her watching her blush as he started to take off his shirt. He knew that she had a crush on him because she wasn't exactly subtle when she would check him out. "I won't drown I promise." He added noticing that she wasn't leaving. _

_"Okay, but I'm going to be sitting in that arm chair waiting. I will…" Aria started. _

_Stepping closer to her, "You will what?" he asked taunting her. _

_"Nevermind." She said with a bright crimson face. "I'll put some fresh clothes on the counter." She told him stepping out of the bathroom. _

_"Okay, but no peaking when you do." _

_Aria couldn't have gotten out of Jason's bathroom fast enough. Was he flirting with me? She kept asking herself as she got him some clothes. Not really sure what he wore to bed she got him a pair of boxers, basketball shorts and a wife beater. Her mind conjured up what he was going to look like with his hair wet from the shower and in the sleep clothes which brought a full blush to her face as she opened the bathroom door to set the clothes on the counter. _

_Even through the water Jason could hear Aria moving around his room which had him slightly nervous. He wasn't use to his sister's friends being in room, actually they weren't allowed in his room at all. When the door opened he looked towards the foggy over mirror and saw Aria's red face and realized she was blushing. Watching her put clothes on the counter he had to admit the little brunette with pink streaks was pretty cute. Ali would kill her if she ever found out what she was doing. Once finished in the shower Jason got out, dried off and put on the clothes from the counter, he also noticed that she had put some aspirin and a cup of water there. How did she know what I wear to bed he wondered as he stepped out into his room. _

_Sitting in the arm chair in Jason's room made Aria realize how tired she was. When Jason came out of his bathroom she was already having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She heard him come over to her, "Come on. You can share my bed as long as you don't try anything." He told her in soft tone. _

_"I'm okay. You take your bed. I'll sleep here." Aria responded struggling to keep her sleepy eyes open. _

_"Well then I'll sleep here on the floor by you." Jason said being stubborn. _

_"Jason you need to sleep in your bed. I'll be fine sleeping here." She said looking at him. _

_Jason leaned down and put his face level with hers, "Why do you care so much where I sleep? You could have left me on the front porch." He said watching her eyes get wide and her cheeks get a dark pink color. _

_"I don't want to see anything happen to you." Aria answered sheepishly, she knew Jason had noticed her blush. _

_"No, that's not it." Jason said putting his hand under her chin, "I think you like me." He said looking into her eyes. _

_"So what if I do." Aria retorted trying to take her head out of his hand. _

_"It's cute." Jason responded, "But it's still either you join me in my bed or I sleep here on the floor." He added running his thumb over her lips._

_Jason had to admit having Aria almost asleep in the arm chair in his room was kind of attractive. She looked cute in her yoga pants and t shirt. What he didn't know was that she could be just as stubborn as he was. Trying to get her to sleep in his bed wasn't code for anything, he just knew how uncomfortable that chair was to sleep in. When he ran his thumb across her lips he had felt her tremble. _

_"Come on Aria. I won't do anything to you." He said lowering his forehead to hers. _

_"Jason it wouldn't be a good idea." She responded moving her head. _

_Jason put his hand on the side of her face and slowly turned her to face him and lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly, "Come on Aria." He said as he pressed his lips to her again, "You can't honestly tell me you haven't wanted to sleep in my bed." He added as he pulled away and looked in her eyes which told him he had just won the argument. _

_"Fine, but Ali can never ever find out." She said climbing out of the chair and heading towards Jason's king size bed. _

_"No kidding. She would skin me a live and kill you." He said picking up the tiny brunette and tossing her onto his bed. _

* * *

"Wow Dad. Did you put those kinds of moves on all the girls?" Hunter asked sounding impressed. Aria responded by lightly smacking her son in the back of the head and shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Why did you do it Mom? You can't really tell me that Dad's drunk kisses were that good." Abby asked looking at her Mom.

"It wasn't his drunk kisses Abby. It was the fact that your Dad was my first kiss and he had been right I did have a crush on him and I had always wondered what it would be like to sleep in his bed." Aria told her worried daughter.

"You were pretty cocky weren't you Dad." Lucy rhetorically asked.

Jason laughed and nodded, "At that time in my life I knew I was good looking and that I could have any girl I really wanted." He added looking yet again at his wife who gaze never left his.

Abby snuggled into Aria, "Is that when you knew you loved Dad, Mom?" she asked with her eyes dancing.

"Sorry to disappoint you Abby, but I didn't figure out that I loved your Dad till some years later." Aria said smoothing her daughter hair, "That night I just didn't want anything to happen to him and I knew that by staying with him that nothing would." She added smiling at Jason.

It was a sweet moment between their parents that got interrupted by a beeping noise. "Oh no. Can you finish this part quickly, my recorder is about to die." Lucy asked looking at her Dad with nervous eyes.

* * *

_Continuing flashback:_

_Aria had to suppress a giggle when Jason had tossed her onto his bed. It was fun to her and she kind of wanted to ask him to do it again. But she decided against it when she laid her head back against his pillows, they were so soft. Slowly she slipped under the covers and closed her eyes. _

_Jason had heard Aria suppress a giggle when he had tossed her. It was cute, but when he turned around to climb into bed he was even more surprised. There she was snuggled under the covers and almost asleep. He had to admit it was a sight he wouldn't mind seeing more often. _

_It seemed like only minutes had passed when Jason opened his eyes to a face full of dark hair looking down he saw Aria. Moving away quickly woke her up, "Aria, what are you doing in my room let alone my bed?" He asked disorientated._

_"You don't remember convincing me to sleep here last night?" she asked with wide eyes moving slowly away from him. _

_"Why would I convince you to sleep in my bed with me? You're one of Ali's friends, not mine." Jason said aggravated at the powder puff girl. _

_"I'll go." Aria said climbing out of the bed unsteadily. _

_"That'd be best. Don't let Ali see. I don't want to have to answer any questions." Jason said rolling over and going back to sleep. _

_She could feel the tears coming before she got out of Jason's room. He doesn't remember, was the only thing in her head, did you really expect him to, her conscious fired back. Walking towards Ali's room and slipping in she tried to fight the tears that fighting to come. Waking up a few hours later she couldn't wait to get home and away from DiLaurentis house. Gathering her stuff she put it by the front door and waited for her Mom to pick her up as Mr. DiLaurentis cooked all of the girl's breakfast. _

_Jason heard a car door shut as he made his way downstairs, when he reached the bottom step he saw Aria picking up her stuff. As if she felt him she looked up at him and quickly looked away. He stood at the bottom of the steps confused, why does she look hurt? Nothing happened last night. Oh God please tell me nothing happened last night, Jason thought to himself as Aria walked out the front door. _

* * *

The little red light on Lucy's recorder went out just as her Dad finished, "Wow you were kind of an ass." She said picking up her recorder.

"Yeah I was but I was also hung over and didn't have a clear memory of what had happened the night before." Jason said not as an excuse but explaining.

"Mom, did Dad break your heart?" Abby asked sitting up.

"That morning, yes he did. I left this house never wanting to come back." Aria said while looking at her husband.

"Then why did you. I mean no offense Dad, but you sounded like a huge douche when you were a teenager." Hunter said looking apologetically at his Dad and lovingly at his Mom.  
"You'll find out tomorrow Hunter." Aria said peeling her daughter's limbs off of her body so she could stand.

"You are right about something Hunter; I was douche when I was a teenager. I thought I had it all and could get it all." Jason told his 14 year old son, hoping to stop him from making the same mistakes.

"Well I'm glad you grew up Dad." Lucy said hugging him and heading upstairs towards her old room.

"Me too Dad." Abby said following her sister.

"Thanks for letting Abby and I listen. It's kind of cool to hear how you and Mom have both changed." Hunter said hugging both his Mom and Dad and then following his sisters.

Aria walked over to her husband and sat on his lap, "We have some pretty awesome kids if you ask me." She said kissing Jason's cheek.

Jason wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her back with him, "We do, don't we?" He said pulling her into a kiss, "I'm glad that they finally asked. I was beginning to wonder if they ever would." He added putting his head against his wife's.

Lucy, Abby and Hunter were all standing on the stair case spying on their parents like they had done when they were little. "They're still in love aren't they?" Hunter asked.  
"Yes. I think they will both love each other till the day they die." Lucy said squeezing her brother shoulders. He was taller than her but she was still older so that was her peace of mind.

"It's so romantic that they can still be so affectionate." Abby swooned.

Both Hunter and Lucy rolled their eyes, they loved their sister but sometimes she needed a hard reality check.

But as all three kids watched their parents cuddled in their Dad's favorite chair none could say that it wasn't romantic.


	3. 13 and 18 contd

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Lucy, Abby and Hunter are mine though. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

Here is the rest of the 13 and 18 flashback. The next chapter will have when Jason returned to Rosewood. I hope you have liked this story so far and continue to.

_Thank you to Theheavensheart180, sarahxxbieber, and RW28 for your reviews. Please don't be afraid to leave one. I do appreciate them all. _

* * *

Lucy was the first one awake so she snuck downstairs and stood at the bottom of the steps watching her parents in the kitchen. They always worked so well together, she watched as her Dad set the table and her Mom set the food down. Once everything was in place her Dad twirled her Mom around and they started to dance to only music they could hear. She pulled out her phone and started to tape them dancing. It was one of her favorite things when she had been little to see her parents dance in the kitchen before her, Abby and Hunter came down. Their dancing was also made Lucy want their kind of fairytale; the kind where sweet kisses were shared, cuddling after the kids had been put to bed happened, dancing to nonexistent music happened before the kids got to the kitchen, where silly fights over who would do the dishes would end up with the whole family in a water war and where her future husband would look at her the same way her Dad still looked at her Mom with love always in his eyes. Lucy knew this was a lot to ask but it was what she had grown up seeing and what warmed her heart, she didn't want the Cinderella fairytale that Abby did. She didn't want to be swept off her feet once in her life; she wanted to be swept off her feet every night.

Smiling to herself, Lucy didn't hear Abby coming down the stairs, "Whatcha doing Lucy?" she asked a little too loudly. Lucy just glared at her sister as response and headed towards the table. Aria and Jason had both known their oldest was by the stairs, they always knew she was there. Aria walked over to Lucy and put her arms around her shoulders, "Don't worry sweetheart. It'll happen someday. I know it's hard to be patient but it'll be worth the wait." She whispered to her daughter that wanted her fairytale to happen.

Soon Hunter joined the table and breakfast began. School was the topic of discussion. Hunter talked about how lacrosse was going and how he hoped that next year he would be able to make the freshman team at Rosewood High. The whole family knew that Hunter had some natural talent and he knew that they would support him. Abby talked about her new boyfriend. She always had a new one because when she got bored she would break up with one and start a new relationship. Aria never told not to do that because it was Abby, she was a hopeless romantic that wanted to swept off her feet, and she just hadn't found the right guy. Lucy talked about her classes, which ones she liked and which ones she was glad to be getting out of the way.

Starting to clear the table, "Are we going to finish your guy's story this afternoon?" Hunter asked in an excited tone.

"We will after the dishes are done and the table is cleared." Aria told her son heading towards the sink.

It didn't take long for the table and dishes to be clean. Lucy, Abby and Hunter all wanted to hear how their Dad had gotten back into their Mom's good graces.

Walking towards the living room, "I get Mom's lap today." Hunter said lying down on the couch.

"That's not fair." Abby whined.

"Abby, you and Lucy had my lap last night. It's only fair that Hunter gets it today." She told her middle daughter sitting down and putting a pillow on her lap for Hunter to rest his head on.

Hunter stuck his tongue out at Abby, which got him a light slap to the head by Lucy as she walked by to join Abby on the love seat.

Jason sat down, "Where did I leave off last night?" he asked his children.

"Mom had just left after the sleepover and you were hoping that nothing had happened between you two." Lucy answered setting up her recorder.

"That's right." Jason answered sitting back and beginning the story again.

* * *

_Begin Flashback: _

_It had been a week since Jason had woken up with Aria in his bed and Alison was on a tear. She came storming into his room, "What did you do to Aria?" she thundered at her older brother._

_"Nothing. Why would I do anything to one of your friends?" he yelled back at her getting off his bed. _

_"You have to have done something. She won't come over when you're here!"Alison said going toe to toe with him. _

_"Aww that's cute. She has a crush on me, Ali. She's probably just upset that I'm too old for her." Jason sneered at his little sister not really having a comeback. _

_"Stay away from my friends." She yelled storming out of his room passing Garrett and Ian on her dramatic exit. _

_Laughing as he shut the door, "What's her problem?" Garrett asked. _

_"She thinks I did something to one of her friends." Jason said sitting back on his bed. _

_"Which one?" Ian asked curious. _

_"Aria." _

_"That's the one with the pink hair, right?" Ian questioned looking at Garrett. _

_"Yeah. Why are you two looking at each other like that?" Jason asked annoyed that he was missing something. _

_"Umm." Garrett said looking at Jason, "You may have done something to her." He finished looking at Ian. _

_"WHAT? WHEN?" Jason asked falling off his bed. _

_"You kissed her last Saturday when we dropped you off." Ian started. "We got back in the car and were leaving when we saw you're front door open and she came out. So we stopped and watched, you weren't moving so she kissed you, which got you to move and then you kissed her and pulled her down to you and snuggled with her on the front porch." He finished looking at his shocked friend. _

_"We don't know what happened once you got in the house, but that's what happened outside." Garrett told him shifting uncomfortably. _

_"You two let me kiss her. She's 13!" Jason almost shouted at his two best friends. _

_"We weren't about to get in the middle of that." Ian snapped. "Plus you check her out as much as she does you. So don't give us that crap about her being 13." _

_"Shit. Shit. Shit." Jason said running his hands through his hair looking at his mattress. The rest of the night was fuzzy, he didn't know if anything else had happened between him and Aria. _

_"Look Jason, Wilden is having a party tonight. Come out with us and you can forget about whatever may have happened." Ian said shaking his friend's shoulders. _

_"I'll think about it." Jason said lying back and closing his eyes.  
"Alright, we'll talk to ya later." Garrett said as they left his room. _

_Aria sat in her room at home looking out the window and trying not to cry. That was all she had been doing that week. Alison was pissed that she wasn't coming to her sleepover but Aria couldn't tell her the real reason why. So she had made up some excuse about Jason scaring her when he would come home drunk or high. She knew better than to believe that Alison wouldn't go to Jason and yell at him but she couldn't face him. He had been her first kiss and then she had slept in his bed with him. Granted nothing had happened but it had been a nice change from Ali's floor. _

* * *

"Wait, your friends knew how old Mom was and still let you kiss her?" Hunter asked shifting on the couch, "That's creepy."

"Like I said your Grandpa DiLaurentis called them real winners." Jason told his son.

* * *

_Continue flashback: _

_Jason put his hands behind his head as he laid on his bed and tried to make that previous weekend less fuzzy. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back. Soon he could see Aria helping him up the stairs to his room, getting him into the shower, her almost being asleep in his chair. He sat up instantly when he remembered her admitting to having a crush on him and him kissing her as a way of convincing her to sleep in his bed with him. Then the last part of night came to him when he remembered how he had acted when he woke up to her hair in his face. _

_"That explains why she looked so hurt." Jason said out loud looking at the other side of his bed. "Great. Just great." He said climbing out of his bed and heading down stairs. _

_Aria sat in her living room avoiding questions from her parents about why she wasn't at Alison's for the sleepover. She wouldn't and couldn't tell her parents what had happened. Her Mom would just wrap her arms around and hold her, telling her that it'll get better. Her Dad would go over the DiLaurentis house and go off on Ali's parents for letting it happen. Neither seemed like a good option so she just kept quiet and stared at the TV. _

_It wasn't hard to hear the TV or the movie that Alison and the other powder puffs were watching when Jason got to the bottom of the stairs. Ali glared at him when he passed to go out back and he just ignored her. He didn't need her to ask questions at that moment, he needed to process how to make Aria come back to hanging out at the house with Ali. Sitting down at the lawn table set they had in the back yard, Jason put his head against the table trying to think. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear his Dad come up and sit down. _

_"So Alison has another reason to be mad at ya, huh?" Kenneth DiLaurentis asked his son. Getting a glare in return. "Want to tell me what happened between you and Aria." He continued hoping for a verbal response.  
"How did you know?" Jason asked sitting up surprised. He must have been the only clueless one. _

_"Jason, I'm not blind. I could tell something was wrong last Sunday morning when she was leaving that something had happened. She usually bounces around and waits for you to come downstairs, but that morning it was like she couldn't wait to get out of the house." _

_"Was I the only one who didn't know she had that big of a crush on me?" Jason asked rhetorically. _

_"You knew and know now." His dad responded, "You like the attention so you block out that she is one of Alison's friends." He said, "So, what happened?" he asked again pushing the subject. _

_Jason started to pick at an invisible scratch on the table, "We kissed a few times and I convinced her to sleep with me ." he said not wanting to look at his Dad's face._

_"Jason DiLaurentis!" _

_"Nothing happened." Jason added quickly. "I was so drunk that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow."  
"You're positive nothing happened." _

_"Yes."_

_"Okay. But that doesn't explain why she couldn't wait to get out of the house and won't come back when you're here." Kenneth said looking at his oldest child with critical eyes. He knew Jason wasn't telling him something. _

_"I didn't have the best reaction when I woke up Sunday to Aria being in my bed." Jason admitted finally, "Actually I kind of went off on her." _

_Shaking his head, "Jason, you need to fix this before Alison finds out what happened." He told his son. _

_"I know, but I'm not exactly sure how to. She won't come here." _

_"Then you need to go to her. Tell her what happened, that you didn't remember what had happened and that it shouldn't have happened." _

_"Dad."_

_"No. No Dad stuff." Kenneth said in a stern tone. "Jason you may be attracted to her but she is 13 and one your sisters best friends." He said getting up and leaving his son to think. _

* * *

"I bet you felt like an ass." Abby said looking at her Dad.  
"I did." Jason admitted. "I felt horrible. I hadn't meant for anything to happen."

* * *

_Continuing Flashback: _

_Aria was in her room when her Mom knocked on her door. "Aria, Jason DiLaurentis is here to see you." She said coming in. _

_Aria went white, "I'm not here." She squeaked looking back to her journal. _

_"Honey, he's knows you're here, because you aren't at his house for the sleepover." Ella Montgomery told her now white daughter, "Do you want to tell me why you don't want to see him. You like Jason." She told her daughter. _

_"It's nothing. I just don't want to see him." Aria snapped not wanting to tell her Mom anything. _

_"Well you're going to have tell him that yourself. He's downstairs." Ella said standing up and leaving Aria's room. _

_Aria fretted around her room for a few minutes trying to come up with some way to avoid Jason, coming up with nothing she headed downstairs. _

_Jason was nervous standing in the Montgomery living room. Both of Aria's parents had looked at him funny when he asked to see her, but Ella had gone up to get her. He could almost hear them arguing about her coming down. That had him rubbing his neck, man I really did a number this time, he thought to himself as Aria came into the living room. She looked nervous and uncomfortable. _

_"Would it be okay for me to take Aria somewhere?" Jason asked both parents. _

_"It'd be fine. Just have her back in an hour so we can eat dinner." Ella Montgomery told the nervous looking DiLaurentis and getting a glare from her daughter. _

_Soon she was in Jason's car and staring out the window as he drove them to the park. Once there they walked to a bench and sat down. Aria didn't want to be near him, she could still see upset face and hear his mean words. _

_"Aria I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings last weekend. I couldn't remember what had happened, it was fuzzy." Jason started to explain. _

_"Humph." Aria responded not wanting to give Jason anymore ammo. _

_"Aria."_

_"What? Do you want to hear that you broke my heart? Fine you did!" Aria said starting to fidget, "I really like you and you always treat me differently until last Sunday then you looked at me like you do Alison." She said getting up and moving away. _

_Jason grabbed her hand, "I really am sorry Aria. I know that doesn't make it any better but I do mean it." he said turning her around to face him, "I didn't mean to hurt you." _

_Aria just looked up at him with hurt eyes, "Then why did you?"_

_Laughing, "I'm not use to waking up to someone else being in my bed and waking up to face full of your hair disoriented me." He told her playing with her hair.  
"Did you mean what you said?" Aria asked quietly. She closed to eyes as he played with her hair, she liked the feeling. _

_"You mean about you being Ali's friend, not mine." Jason said looking down, "It's true Aria. You are Alis' friend. We just know each other in passing. I don't mind you, but I'm also too old for you." He said noticing the hurt coming back into her eyes. _

_"I want to go home." Aria said trying to pull away. She wasn't going to let Jason DiLaurentis see her cry. _

_"Aria." Jason said lifting her head and turning it._

_Noticing that Jason was going to kiss her on the cheek, Aria turned her head right at the last second and met Jason's lips with hers. He let the kiss happened and then pulled away with a smirk on his face, "You have it bad." He said watching her. _

_Aria just responded by squeaking and covering her face with her hands. _

_Walking back to Jason's car Aria couldn't believe she had done that. Lifting her hand to her lips she felt the kisses from the previous Sunday. It was a nice feeling even if it didn't last. _

* * *

"Wow, Mom you had some moves too." Lucy said sounding impressed.  
"Thanks Luce." Aria responded, "At the time I didn't seem them as moves I just wanted to kiss your Dad again." She said looking at Jason with a smile on her face.

"Did you start hanging out with Alison again?" Abby asked.

"Yes I did. She was one of my best friends."

"Wasn't it hard though? I mean it sounds like even then you really liked Dad." Hunter asked looking up at his Mom.

"It was hard, but if you had met Ali you would realize why I couldn't keep making up excuses." She told her son, "It was easier to hang out here and see your Dad than it was to deal with the never ending questions from Ali."

"Mom, you said was one of your best friends. What happened to Alison? Why have we never met her?" Lucy asked curious.

Aria got a pained look in her eyes and looked at Jason who had the same look in his eyes, "Did I ask a bad thing?" Lucy asked looking at her parents.

Jason got up and moved to sit on the arm of the love seat by his little girls, "No Luce you didn't. The summer when your Mom and I kissed was the summer that Ali disappeared." Jason started to explain. "I went off to college in the fall being a little wiser to what was going around me and got help for my addictions but your grandparents never got over losing Ali. That's why they come home to Rosewood very often."

"Did anyone ever find her?" Abby asked cautiously.

"No sweetheart they didn't. Alison was murdered." Aria told her daughter knowing her husband would struggle.

For several minutes the living room was silent as the three DiLaurentis kids tried to process losing an Aunt they had never met. All three of them could see that their Dad missed his sister and that their Mom had always been by his side.

"Dad." Lucy said breaking the silence

"Yeah Lucy?"

"Why did you come back to Rosewood? Why not stay away like Grandma and Grandpa DiLaurentis?" She asked.

"I came back here looking for answers. I knew I would never know what happened to Ali if I didn't. Plus if I hadn't come home, you three wouldn't be here." He added joking.

"Dad." Abby whined not wanting that image in her head.

"So Abbs. I'm going to turn our history over to your Mom because she has some interesting stuff in her closet to tell you guys." Jason told his ever curious kids smirking at his wife.

"Thanks." Aria said smirking back.

"Uh-oh. I'm sensing some trouble in paradise." Lucy said shifting to get comfortable on the love seat.

Jason went back to his chair and relaxed, smirking at seeing his wife in the hot seat. Aria looked over at him with a smile in her eyes. This is where their story got interesting and they both knew it.

"Stop that." Their three kids yelled, "We want to hear what happened. Not try and guess by watching you and Dad stare at each other." Hunter said.


	4. 17 and 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Lucy, Abby and Hunter are mine though. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

Here is this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it so far and continue to.

_Thank you to kelseycochran96 and Theheavensheart180 for your reviews. I do appreciate them all. Don't be afraid to write one._

* * *

Aria shifted on the couch trying to get comfortable. Now she knew how Jason had felt, being in the hot seat with their kids was uncomfortable. "When your Dad first returned to Rosewood no one trusted him. They all saw him as the troubled teenager he had been. I was the first person to try and see things from his prospective. I didn't want him to think that he didn't have a friend in town." Aria started.

"Did he have friends?" Lucy asked.

"No Lucy I didn't. Not really. Ian, Garrett and I all went our different ways when it came to college." Jason answered for his wife.

"It didn't take long after your Dad returned for me to start to have feelings for him again. He was still Ali's mysterious older brother. I knew he wouldn't hurt me which made me trust him. My friends, your aunts, didn't trust him though and practically forbid me from seeing him."

"But you didn't stop?" Abby asked

"No I didn't. At the time I was already doing things that would make people angry and I liked spending time with your Dad." Aria answered.

"What else were you doing?" Hunter asked curious.

Looking slyly at Jason, "I was seeing my old English teacher." She answered.

"You were dating one of your teachers?" Lucy said losing her balance on the love seat arm and falling.

"Sort of. When we had started to see each other the year before he had been my English teacher and then he became a professor at Hollis so we could be an actual couple." Aria explained to jaw dropped kids.

"Did the guy know about Dad?" Hunter inquired.

"Yes and no. He knew that your Aunt Spencer didn't trust him and that she didn't want me spending time with him, but he didn't know about our past or that I had feelings for him."

"Wow, Mom." Abby said fascinated, "You had two guys after you. Lucky."

"Abby it wasn't lucky. I ended up hurting them both." Aria said in a serious tone.

"You hurt dad." Abby asked taken back by her Mom's tone.

"Unintentionally, yes I did." Aria answered.

"How long had Dad been gone?" Lucy asked.

"4 years." Jason answered, "I had been away at college and going through rehab."

"So how did you break Dads heart Mom?" Hunter wanted to know.

"I kissed her and she kissed me back before breaking the kiss and telling me that she was unavailable." Jason said beating Aria to the punch. He looked at her with the same puppy eyes he had given her all those years ago.

"For the record I didn't know that he was going to kiss me and I thought we were just friends." Aria said quickly after Jason's confession.

"Wow a love triangle." Lucy said to no one in particular.

"Did you mean to kiss him back Mom?" Abby asked looking confused.

"I was taken by surprise Abby, but kissing him back was my response before I remember I had someone who I was in a relationship with." She told her daughter to ease her mind.

"So why didn't you stay with the other guy?" Hunter wondered sitting up and staring at his Mom.

"Because a couple of weeks later during a thunder storm I realized how much I loved your Dad." Aria told him.

* * *

_Begin flashback: _

_Aria was standing in Ezra's apartment trying not to lose her temper. He didn't understand what it meant to her to have Jason back in her life, he was jealous of him. "My feelings for Jason are as a friend." She tried to convince him losing patience. _

_"No they aren't. If they were you wouldn't have kissed him back and you spend all of your time with him." Ezra shot back angrily. _

_"Ugh. I can't do this anymore. I'm done." Aria said turning to leave. _

_"What do you mean you're done?" Ezra questioned. _

_"I can't do the fighting anymore. And you maybe be right. I have had feelings for Jason DiLaurentis since I was 13 when he first kissed me." She told him, "I think this whole relationship was just me trying to move on from wanting him." _

_"So you have been lying our whole relationship?" Ezra said sounding hurt. _

_"No, what I'm saying is that my heart isn't here Ezra and I don't think yours is either. We never go out or do anything besides hang out here. I want to go out and do things. I want someone who will take me outside on a night like this and kiss me." She told him truthfully. _

_Stepping towards her, "Maybe we should have never started this." He said looking into her eyes. _

_"Maybe." Aria agreed looking at the door. _

_"Go to him. Tell him how you feel." Ezra said stepping back again. _

* * *

"The other guy's name was Ezra?" Abby asked trying to stifle her laughter.

"Yes, Ezra Fitz." Aria said looking at her husband who was in the same state as Abby but controlling his better.

"Wait. I've heard of him. He wrote a book." Lucy said smacking her sister's arm.

"That's true he did."

"Shut up Abby. I want Mom to continue." Hunter said throwing a pillow at his sister.

* * *

_Continue flashback: _

_Jason was sitting on his front porch thinking about leaving Rosewood for good. One of his best friends had murdered his little sister. Her friends had gotten stalked by some crazy people taking advantage of Alison's manipulation skills. He was confused when he saw a silver car turn into his drive way and Aria getting out. _

_"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily, "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" _

_"I don't have a boyfriend." Aria shot back at him, "and I'm exactly where I want to be. I want you Jason." She said stepping towards the porch. _

_"A couple weeks ago you were unavailable when I kissed you and now you're single and want me." Jason sneered, "Quit playing games Montgomery. I've been out of high school too long to play these games." _

_Aria couldn't have gotten out of Ezra's apartment any quicker and as soon as she was in her car she headed towards the house that she had practically lived at when she was younger. She just hoped that Jason would be willing to listen and give her a chance. Going to Jason's meant passing Spencer's and her friends all waiting to hear if she and Ezra had worked everything out. Standing in the pouring rain Aria could see and hear the hurt in Jason's voice and eyes. She didn't blame him for being hurt but she needed him to listen. _

_"You're too old to be playing these games huh? You've been playing them with me since you came home Jason." Aria yelled over the thunder. _

_Jason stepped off the porch and noticed the other powder puff girls coming to Aria's aide, "I haven't been playing anything. I came home for answers and now that I have them I'm gone." He told. _

_"You're leaving Rosewood again?" Aria asked quietly. _

_"There is nothing holding me here so why stay." _

_"I want you here." _

_"What?" Jason, Spencer, Hanna and Emily all asked. _

_"I want you here!" Aria yelled so they could all hear her. _

_"Why?" Jason asked looking directly at her. _

_Aria was about to answer when her friends started in with their own questions.  
"Really Aria? You want him here? Have you completely lost your mind?" Spencer asked disgusted. _

_"Is there something going on between you two that we need to know about/"Hanna asked. _

_"Are you doing this because of the dreams?" Emily finally asked. _

* * *

"What dreams?" Hunter and Abby asked.

"Mom did you use to have sex dreams about Dad?" Lucy asked moving to sit on the couch by her.

"Who said anything about use to?" Aria told her oldest daughter.

"Mom, so not what I wanted to think about." Hunter responded making a disgusted face.

"Sorry Hunter."

"Our Aunts didn't like Dad did they?" Abby asked.

"No they didn't Abby." Jason answered. "But eventually when we all learned the truth especially, your Aunt Spencer and I, things got a little better."

"Okay Mom you totally have to go on." Lucy prodded.

* * *

_Continuing flashback: _

_Jason was more than a little upset when it took Aria a few minutes to answer him. He knew that her friends didn't like him but he had always thought of her as her own person, one who didn't care what her friends thought. _

_Aria could see Jason walking back to his house, "Shut up all of you!." Aria yelled at her friends.  
Turning towards the guy who was walking away, "I want you to stay because I'm in love with you, Jason DiLaurentis!" Aria screamed into the storm. She saw Jason stop so she continued, "I think I have been since I was 13 and we first kissed. My feelings for you never left Jason. I was trying to move on from them by dating Ezra, but when you came back I couldn't deny them anymore."_

_He couldn't believe what he had just heard and neither could the other girls, "What about him being your prince charming or whatever. He's stable and I'm not." Jason said walking towards Aria. _

_"I don't want a prince charming. I want someone who will love me for me. You have never made me feel like I have to be someone other than who I am. I want to be with you." She told him stepping closer. _

_Looking down, "Aria." _

_"Shut up and kiss me Jason." _

_Jason smiled and did as he was commanded. It was the first of many kisses that they would share that night._

* * *

"Aww." Abby gushed.

"So you two worked everything out right in the driveway?" Lucy asked looking out the front window.

"Yes." Both Jason and Aria answered, "We still had some stuff to work out but it was the first step to working them out together." Aria continued.

"You really didn't want a prince charming?" Abby asked.

"Abby I had found my prince charming." Aria answered. "Mine just happened to look like a guy who had been put through hell in his life." She continued, "I wanted someone who was going to love me through my faults, someone who would kiss me in the rain, and someone who could make me feel safe at a time in my life when there were so many unknowns."

"How did things work out with your friends? I mean our Aunts all seem to like Dad now." Hunter wandered.

"That road was long and complicated, but it helped when your Aunt Spencer and your Dad figured out that they are half-siblings." Aria started.

"Wait, Dad and Aunt Spencer are actually related? I thought we just called them Aunts because Mom was such good friends with them." Lucy questioned.

"Yes your Aunt Spencer and I share the same dad, but different Moms." Jason answered.

"Grandpa DiLuarentis had an affair?" Abby asked shocked.

"Grandpa DiLaurentis isn't my real Dad." Jason said. "He's the only father I ever knew so he became your Grandpa."

"Your real Dad didn't want to know you?" Hunter asked.

"No he didn't. I wasn't even sure he knew about me until I got older and found the love letters between him and my Mom."

The rest of the afternoon was spent explaining how their Aunts had come to accept Jason and Aria together and how they had stayed together through the hardships of her senior year of high school. The kids all wanted to know who had killed their Aunt Alison. "A guy I went to high school killed Alison because she was pregnant with his baby and that would have ruined his life since she was a minor." Jason told his kids.

"Can we go see her grave?" Hunter asked.  
"Yeah." Abby agreed.

"You guys really want to see her grave?" Jason asked looking at his wife and then their kids.

They all nodded.

"Okay well it's still daylight so we can go now if you'd all like."

"Let's go." Lucy said getting up and stretching.  
"I want to ride with Lucy." Hunter said standing by his oldest sister.

Soon the family were in two cars and headed towards the cemetery to see Alison grave. Once they got their Jason and Aria introduced their kids to their Aunt.  
"Hi Aunt Alison." Lucy said, "I wish I had gotten the chance to meet you."

"Hey Aunt Alison, Mom and Dad tell me I look a lot like you." Abby said standing beside Lucy, "I wish I could see for myself."

"Aunt Alison, I wish we could hear from you on how Mom and Dad met." Hunter said standing beside his Mom and Dad.

"Hey Ali. I wish you were here to meet you nieces and nephew. They are amazing." Aria said putting her arm around Jason.

"Aria's right Ali. You'd love them." Jason said squeezing his wife's shoulders.

After the kids all said hi to Ali they all stood around and told her about themselves. Jason and Aria both wished that their kids could actually meet Alison. They really would have loved their Aunt.

Soon the sun went away and the family headed home again to eat dinner.


	5. 22 and 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Lucy, Abby and Hunter are mine though. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

Here is the final chapter about Jason and Aria. The next one will be the last and will be about Lucy writing her paper. I hope you have enjoyed the story. Thanks to those who had stuck with it from the beginning.

_Thank you to kelseycochran96 for your review and everyone else who has reviewed. I appreciate them all. _

* * *

After dinner the DiLaurentis clan all headed back into the living room to hear the rest of the story.

"So were you and Dad together all throughout college?" Abby asked gazing at her parents with hearts in her eyes.

"Yes we were. The fall after my senior year of high school we both moved to New York." Aria told her daughter

"Why did you go to NYU, Mom?" Hunter asked, "Didn't you like Hollis?"

"When I had been dating Ezra he had been a professor at Hollis and we had talked about me going there so we could be together, but when we broke up I didn't really want to there and be reminded of our relationship."

"Dad what did you do in New York, when Mom was in classes?" Lucy asked turning the attention to her Dad.

"I got my masters in counseling." Jason told his oldest child, "I already had a bachelors in business, but when I returned to Rosewood I started to counsel at risk students and I found my passion." He finished.

"Okay I want the good details." Abby said sitting up, "Dad how did you propose to Mom?"

Aria blushed and looked at her wedding ring. Jason looked at his wife and had a smile that reached from ear to ear on his face. "At the time there was a family renting the house so I couldn't ask her here, so I did it at the next best place." Jason started.

* * *

_Begin flashback: _

_It was two weeks into January and a snowy day, but Jason was still standing at the same spot as he had been when he had told Aria he cared about her over 4 years ago. He couldn't wait for her to arrive. She had no idea that that day her life was going to change. _

_Aria had gotten Jason's cryptic text asking her to meet him at the spot where he had first told her he cared about her. Her friends had found her and came with her, but they had also brought something else, a blindfold. She didn't like being blindfolded especially after everything that had happened with A, but it had her curious. Soon she was brought to a stop and the blindfold was removed. _

_He watched her friends lead her down the sidewalk and stopped her right in front of him. Slowly as to not make noise he got down on one knee and pulled out a single solitaire diamond in a black velvet box. After he was positioned he nodded and Spencer took off Aria's blindfold. The look on her face was one that Jason would never forget. _

_Aria looked down at Jason, who was on one knee holding a black velvet box. She couldn't find her voice when he asked so she just nodded over and over again as he stood up and placed the ring on her left hand. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she couldn't believe that she was going to be spending the rest of her life with Jason DiLaurentis._

* * *

Lucy and Abby were in tears and Hunter looked uncomfortable. "That's how your Dad proposed to me." Aria told her kids moving to sit on her husband's lap.

"But wait Mom didn't graduate until the next May from NYU?" Lucy said confused.

"That's right I didn't. Your Dad and I didn't get married until that September." Aria said.

"Why September?" Hunter asked.

"It fit." Both Aria and Jason said together.

The three kids just looked at each other confused.

"Tell me about the wedding day." Lucy said looking forward to hearing how it was.

Aria snuggled into Jason's chest, "The wedding was small, only family and friends. I think we had a total of 35-40 people at it." Aria said as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Your Aunts made sure that the week before the wedding I didn't see your Mom and I tried." Jason said placing a kiss on Aria's resting head.

"That's so romantic." Abby gushed.

"Or a backwards way of thinking." Lucy added sarcastically.

"Oh Lucy, you truly are my mini me." Aria said looking at her daughter. "While that week I was fully frustrated with your Aunts for being so strict about me not seeing your Dad, it did make me coming down the aisle to him so much better."

* * *

_Begin flashback:_

_Aria woke up to invisible birds singing and a permanent smile on her face. Looking in the mirror all she could say was, "I'm getting married today." Ella joined her daughter in room and couldn't help but cry, she had promised herself that she wouldn't but it was too much. She stood in front of her full length mirror looking at her A-line wedding dress that was covered in lace. Aria had never thought of herself as a girl to wear a lace wedding dress but when she had tried this one on, she had known instantly that it was hers. Lifting her head she noticed her Mom standing behind her holding her veil. _

_"Mom don't cry." Aria said walking towards to her mentor. _

_"I'm sorry sweetheart. I know I said I wouldn't, but you look so beautiful." Ella said picking up one of Aria's curls. "I just can't believe my little girl is getting married today." _

_Aria had never had to ask if marrying Jason was what she should be doing. Her heart had been in this relationship from the beginning and had led her to that day. _

_Jason stood in the back room of the church that was reserved for him and groomsmen: Toby, Caleb and Mike, Aria's little brother. He wanted to see his bride but the nazi's as he had come to call them wouldn't let him out of the room. Pacing back and forth, "I wonder if she's here yet." He asked to no one in particular. _

_The door opened and Mike stepped in, "She's here Jason. I can't wait to see your face when you see her." He told his soon to be brother in law. _

_All Jason could do was gulp, she must look amazing for Mike to be saying something. _

_She had gotten to her room in the church with the help from her best friends who were also her bridesmaids. Hanna came into the room with four champagne flutes and handed them out, "To Aria getting married and to Ali not being here to bitch." She said raising her glass. _

_"To Ali." The other girls said. _

_Since she and Jason had started dating she had wondered a lot how Ali would have dealt with it or if she would have at all. Walking towards the window, "Ali, please don't be mad that I'm marrying Jason. I love him. He's everything I want. You would be so proud of him for who he has become." She spoke quietly so that no one would hear not knowing that Jessica DiLaurentis was standing behind her. _

_"She wouldn't be mad at you, Aria. She would love seeing you in this dress and standing up to marry her brother." Jessica DiLaurentis told her soon to be daughter in law. _

_"You think so." Aria asked dabbing her eyes. _

_Pulling the ribbon on a small box, "I do. You see Alison seem to know before you and Jason that you two would be getting married someday." Jessica told Aria handing her a pink handkerchief with Aria DiLaurentis sewed on it. "Here's to something old. I found it in one of the boxes that Ali had in her room." _

_Aria couldn't stop the tears that came when she took the handkerchief from Ali's Mom. Ali had always seem to know what was going on before anyone else so of course she would know that Jason and I had feelings for each other all those years ago, she thought to herself. _

_The music started and Jason stepped out and stood at the end of the aisle as Emily came down the aisle with Caleb in a pink dress, Hanna came down with Toby and finally Spencer with Mike. The doors closed again and Jason thought his heart was going to explode. He was dying to see Aria coming down to him. _

_Aria looked up at Zack who was walking her down the aisle. He wiped some of the last tears off her face, "You look beautiful." He told her offering her his arm so they would be ready when the doors opened again. _

_"Thank you for everything, for making Mike and I your kids, for loving our Mom unconditionally, but most of all for making our family whole again." Aria told the man who had stepped into their lives when her Dad had left them all behind. _

_Zack just kissed her temple and the doors opened again. _

_Their guest stood and Jason could feel his heart beating like a hummingbird, there she was coming down the aisle towards him. Jason's jaw hit the floor when he saw her dress and how beautiful she looked, he couldn't believe he was going to be spending the rest of his life with her. Soon she was at the end and he was taking her hands from Zack. "Do you, Jason DiLaurentis take Aria Montgomery to be you lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked, "I do." Jason responded without hesitation. "Do you, Aria Montgomery take Jason DiLaurentis to be your lawfully wedded husband." The preacher asked, "I do." Aria responded staring into Jason's shining green eyes. _

_Aria couldn't believe they had just said their I Dos. She didn't hear the preacher say you may now kiss the bride and was surprised when Jason lifted her veil. His lips had never felt sweeter than they did at the moment. She was truly happy. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jason DiLaurentis." The preacher said as they broke their kiss. Both Moms had tears streaming down their faces. Kenneth and Zack were barely holding themselves which showed just how much love Aria and Jason had from their families. Aria turned to look at her bridesmaids and they were all in states of mess from crying. Jason had stolen a look at his groomsmen hoping they had stayed more in control, but he wasn't surprised to see that Mike was in tears. He had just watched his only sister get married. _

_After checking on their friends Jason and Aria walked down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. and headed towards their life together. Both knowing that the one person they both missed that day had been watching the whole time and was probably bawling like a baby and saying, "It's about damn time." _

* * *

Lucy had gotten up and found her parents wedding album. Abby and Hunter joined her on the couch and they looked at the pictures from that day. Abby started to cry as she looked at the pictures. Hunter just looked and nodded when Lucy or Abby would say something to him. Lucy flipped to the last page and found the pink handkerchief that her Grandma DiLaurentis had given her Mom. It was faded but you could tell it was old and had been away from quite some time. Smiling she looked over at her parents who were in their own world, eyes closed, holding hands.


	6. Lucy's Paper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Lucy, Abby and Hunter are mine though. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

Here is the final chapter. It is short and sweet. I hope you have liked the story. This will probably be my last for awhile.

_Don't be afraid to review. _

* * *

Lucy had said goodbye to her family and headed back to school. Once she was back she played back everything she had recorded over the weekend. She was having a hard time figuring out how to write her paper so she picked up the phone and called the one person who would always be honest with her, her Mom, "Mommy." She said into the phone.

"Lucy, what's wrong." Aria asked concerned. "Did something happen on your way back to school? Are you okay?" she asked.

"No I'm okay. I just…"

"I know you do honey." Aria said in a soothing tone. "Does this have something to do with your paper?"

"Yes and no." Lucy answered.

"Lucy, for your paper start with what you know and go from there. There is no need to put a lot of fluff in it." Aria told her daughter, "About the other thing. I promise, someday someone will walk into your life and you will have your own fairy tale."

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too sweetheart." Aria said hanging up the phone.

* * *

_Lucy DiLaurentis _

_Psychology 101 _

_People have often said that I am the mini me of my Mom, but I'm twice as stubborn and that I have my Dad to thank for that. I guess that is what has made me have higher expectations of a fairytale. My sister, Abby, and I have very different ideas on what a fairytale should be. She has the typical idea of Cinderella and being swept off her feet once in her life by the guy. For me I want more. I want the kind where sweet kisses are shared, cuddling after the kids had been put to bed happens, dancing to nonexistent music happens before the kids got to the kitchen, where silly fights over who would do the dishes would end up with the whole family in a water war and where my future husband will look at me the same way my Dad still looks at my Mom with love always in his eyes. Growing up in a house where all of these took place on almost a daily basis helped shape my view of how I wanted my own fairytale to be and how it should look. _

_Over the weekend my sister, brother and I finally asked our parents how they met and fell in love. The story is one that warmed my heart from start to finish and helped me realize why my parents are still in love today just as much as they then. _

_My Mom and Dad met through an Aunt I have never met or even knew I had. Her name was Alison and she died before I was born, but she was one of my Mom's best friends and my Dad's little sister… _


End file.
